


And Then Life Happens

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the Winchesters get called to a family meeting by Jody Mills. They get more family drama than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Life Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for teen pregnancy and open adoption

"Who was on the phone, Dean?" Sam asked. His brother looked like he'd just had a very uncomfortable conversation.

"That was Jody. She's called a 'family meeting' and she refuses to go into detail until we get there." The last time they were sitting at Jody's dinner table it got a little too Gilmore Girls for them.

"Don't tell me Claire is having a freak out over you and Cas. You talked to her, right?"

"She wouldn't say. And yes, Sammy, I talked to Claire. Sort of. She said she could already tell there was something going on."

Sam rubbed his temples. "Fine. You get Cas and we'll head out in an hour or so." He actually looked forward to seeing Jody. She was one of the few friends they had left in the world. She was also an absolutely incredible woman who fought the things that go bump in the night, maintained the peace as a sheriff, and raised two teenage foster daughters on her own. 

Dean grabbed some clothes and packed his duffle. Cas stood on the other side of the bed packing his own. He preferred to wear his suit and trench coat but Dean convinced him he only needed it for when they were charading as FBI agents. Otherwise Cas needed his own jeans but they could share just about everything else. Cas was reluctant but now that he and Dean were "partners" they both made concessions after discussion. It also meant Cas got to ride shotgun in the Impala and Sam was in the backseat.

Cas didn't particularly care for Dean's favored music but he was content to daydream and watch the scenery whilst holding Dean's hand. They were still adjusting to openly showing affection. Sam told them anything over PG13 was best kept behind closed doors. He always grinned and teased them for being "too damn cute" if he caught them stealing a quick kiss or walked in on them snuggled on the couch watching a movie. 

The decision to tell Sam about the change in their relationship status seemed a difficult one for Dean. Cas had insisted that Sam would be happy for them. Dean had felt guilty for having the domestic bliss that Sam had given up more than once. Sam had hugged them both and gave an enthusiastic blessing. 

The other major change for the trio was the need to book two motel rooms instead of one. There was a knowing look from desk managers when Dean asked for a king size and Sam asked for a single. Dean was getting a little more confident being "out". It was slow going but Sam couldn't blame him. He was nearly forty years old before he realized he was in love with another man. 

Dean sank down on his side of the bed and pulled out his phone. He sent Jody a message to let her know they decided to stop for the night. Cas was already stripping down to boxers before settling on his side. He rolled closer to Dean to idly rub his back.

"What do you think the big emergency is?" Dean asked. He removed his shirt and lay down facing Cas. They cuddled close enough to touch foreheads. "She didn't say it was a case and if something happened to Alex or Claire she would have just jumped all over me for not driving through. I don't know, Cas. It's just feeling kind of weird."

Cas gave him a soft kiss. "We'll find out tomorrow. Now take off your jeans and get under the blanket with me." Dean complied. It was nice to have all the extra room in a king bed when they'd been sharing a full size. Not that Dean was complaining about cramped quarters.

The best sleep he'd ever gotten was the first night they'd shared a bed as a couple. After Dean made that first tentative kiss neither of them wanted to stop. They wound up holding each other and making out like a couple of teenagers. They were too nervous to move faster than that. They talked and kissed and laughed until they could barely keep their eyes open. Dean woke up with Cas sleeping half on him and their legs tangled together. 

They started their day with a knock on the hotel room door. "You guys decent?" Sam said from the other side. Dean and Cas were in the middle of the huge bed. "Give us a minute!" Dean called back. He grabbed boxers and a tee from the floor and handed them to Cas. He crawled out of bed and pulled the next pair of boxers he found on and answered the door. Dean let Sam in then disappeared to the bathroom. Cas started the coffee maker.

"Rough night?" Sam teased. His brother and Cas both had serious bed head hair issues and they'd slept in till after eight.

"Comfortable bed," was Cas' curt response. He'd learned that Sam would like to be blissfully unaware of his brother's sex life. Dean emerged from the bathroom looking more human. He gave Cas a quick peck.

"Sorry we slept in, Sammy. Just need to get a little caffeine going, get dressed, grab some grub, and we'll be in Sioux Falls before we know it." Dean poured three paper cups full of coffee and passed two of them out. Sam thanked him and told them he'd go wait in the car while they got ready. Dean told him they still needed a quick shower,

"How quick?" Cas asked with his devilish grin. He grabbed Dean and pulled him into the bathroom. May as well go for a quickie before breakfast.

  
***

  
Their first stop in Sioux Falls was at the sheriff's station. The girls would most likely be in school and Jody would be at work. Some of the locals had seen them before in their full FBI attire but Jody had acted like this would be a social visit so all three of them were in jeans and flannel. The officer at the front desk recognized Sam and Dean. He tried to sound more important by talking shop with the "feebs" while they waited for Jody to come back. 

"There's my guys!" She said. She reached up to hug Sam and Dean. She gave Cas a brief hug as well. She could see a lot of Claire in his face. It must be very strange for her to look at the body of her late father and know it's someone else.

"So, you kind of left us all hanging with your phone call. Is everything alright? Do we need to suit up for a job?" Sam asked. He was hoping it wasn't more family drama. 

"No monsters this time. We're just going to go back to my house, sit down, and have a little family meeting because I'm kind of out of my league here and I think the more grown ups we have in the room the better."

Dean was getting a little impatient. "Can't you give us an idea of what kind of estrogen storm we're walking into because we weren't prepared for the BC chat at the dinner table last time."

Jody motioned for the trio to follow her back to her office. She closed the door behind them and offered them seats. They expected heavy news if they needed to sit down.

"Apparently you guys were the only ones listening to me talk about birth control. I found a pregnancy test in the trash and confronted both of the girls. Claire has been seeing a boy who goes to the same college and..." Jody trailed off and let them fill in the blanks. Claire was pregnant.

"Cas, I know you're not her father but I think she still needs you right now. Dean, she looks up to you and really connects with you so she'll listen to you. Sam, I need you to help keep cool heads when these guys meet the boy." Jody was right. Dean knew Claire was technically an adult but to him she was still a kid in over her head. And now his boyfriend was kind of a grandfather.

"Who's the guy? How old is he?" Dean asked. If Claire got knocked up by a professor he was ready to knock a head through a classroom wall.

"He really is a kid, Dean. He's seventeen. He's a freshman in college just like Claire. They met on campus. His name is Ben. He moved here from Indiana. He's nice. I invited him over for dinner a few times."

Alarms and bells were going off in Dean's head. Sam's as well according to the look they exchanged. "What's his last name?" Sam was the one to ask.

"Braeden."

  
***

  
"What's going on, Dean? Talk to me. Why are you so upset?" Cas was trying to get some answers for Dean's erratic behavior. He was sure they had all been stunned by Claire's pregnancy but he thought he was the one who was most affected by it. He was still biologically related to Claire and the child even if Jimmy Novak's soul was long retired to heaven.

"Ben. Ben is my son, Cas," he blurted out.

"Dean, you said Lisa swore to you that he wasn't," Sam countered. What makes you think she lied to you?"

"I stole his toothbrush and mailed it off with a swab from me to a DNA lab thing like they do on the Maury show. I never told anyone the results. Lisa would have told me the truth of she thought I was anything more than an imitation dad to him. And I thought his best chance at a normal life was one without me in it. I loved him enough to let him go." Dean started crying. He slumped over the steering wheel in his car and let it pour out. Sam had clamped a hand on Dean's shoulder and Cas had a hand on Dean's knee.

"So now what? He thinks you're his girlfriend's step-dad or whatever. Cas erased his memories of you. If he even recognizes you he'll think you were the guy from the car accident. " Sam pointed out. He was a little pissed that Dean kept this from him. For a moment all he could think of was the parallels between this and their father John hiding their half brother Adam.

"I don't know, Sam. It was funny for like two seconds that my boyfriend is a grandpa and then to hear the kid I gave up made me one too? I think we are on the goddamn Maury show!" Dean used his dry humor to compose himself. He didn't know what to say to Ben at dinner. He wasn't a whole lot older than Ben when he and Lisa had hooked up. Should he ask Cas to give Ben his memories back? He was feeling overwhelmed.

Cas took Dean's hand in his and tried to comfort him. "It's a very complicated situation, Dean. Jody was correct about needing all of us. Whatever Claire decides to do will affect all of us. She will need our love and support so we have to focus on her. I am as surprised as Sam that you also have a biological link to this child. I would think given the intimate nature of our relationship you would have confided in me." 

Cas' words stung Dean. He'd been selfish. He should be thinking about a scared teenage girl who pretty much was his step-daughter. He should be comforting Cas right now. He should have trusted his only family enough to tell them about Ben.

"You're right, Cas, and I'm sorry. We focus on Claire first and then work out everything else from there. The kids have enough on their plates." Dean took a few deep breaths to center himself before starting the car. He'd rather walk into a nest of vamps with a spork.

Claire and Alex were both actually home when they got there. Jody told them they could just wait for her there until she ended her shift. Alex greeted Sam with a big hug. Claire hung back. "Hey dads," She said with a slight wave. She had mentally prepared herself for a harsh Dean lecture. Instead he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. He let go for Cas to give her an embrace that wasn't awkward or uncomfortable for once.

"How you feeling, kid?" Dean asked. 

"Emotional, mostly. Worried about what you guys would say. Picturing you cleaning a gun when my boyfriend comes over later." Claire looked down at her feet. "I did the Holy water and silver tests, you know. Who would have thought a condom would be the protection that didn't work, huh?" She tried to make light of it.   
Dean and Cas sat on each side of her like concerned parents. "It's okay, Claire. We're here for you. We're all going to talk this through as one big dysfunctional family." Dean said softly.

"Ben wants us to keep it. He never had a dad and he wants a shot at being one. I think we're not ready for this. He doesn't even know I'm a hunter. You and Sam had a hunter parent. It's a lot to process." She looked on the verge of tears. Dean did too.

Sam tried to change the subject by asking Alex how she was doing. She'd wanted to be in college across the country but Jody convinced her to stay local a little while longer. Sam reminisced on his own college days. He really did connect with Alex. Dean was happy she had that. 

Jody was home in a couple hours and was surprised to find dinner waiting for her. Dean enjoyed cooking and it kept his mind focused elsewhere for a little while. He hoped Jody didn't mind him poking around in her kitchen. Cas went around behind him cleaning so there wouldn't be a mess for her. Alex and Sam set the table. Claire called Ben to come over. Poor kid was probably terrified that three angry men were going to rip his dick off.

When the doorbell rang fifteen minutes later Dean's heart jumped to the back of his throat. He hadn't seen his son in years. When the door opened he felt like he was seeing a ghost. He was as tall as Dean, dark hair like Lisa's. Boots, jeans, flannel shirt with an army surplus jacket. Vintage Dodge Charger parked on the curb behind him. Dean thought he heard a gasp behind him. Maybe it was him.

Ben shook their hands and they all felt the clamminess of his nerves on his palm. He didn't know they were just as nervous to see him. 

"You look so familiar to me," he'd told Dean. It was killing him to be face to face with his son and not be able to say it. Cas looked over like he knew what Dean was thinking. He could give Ben his memories back with a touch. Dean didn't think that would be a good idea.

Dinner itself was a little quiet. The adults nursed their wine glasses and the teens picked at their food. Jody startled them all by laughing.

"The last time we were at this table we were talking about birth control and now here we are, one big family about to get bigger. Let's just call this family meeting to order." She poured a little more wine in her glass. 

"I'll start," Claire said, "Ben, we all hunt monsters here and I don't think that's a good environment to raise a child in. Sam and Dean had a hunter for a dad and he wasn't around much. And it's not like you can unsee the things we've seen and have a nice picket fence life with apple pie and rugrats." Ben didn't look shocked. 

"I know what you are, Claire. I'm no stranger to that world. I knew what you were doing with your silver flask full of holy water. I found a journal in our garage when I was thirteen. My mom swore she didn't know where it came from so I guessed one of the guys she dated was a hunter who left it behind." Sam shot a look at Dean.

"It was mine, Ben. I knew your mom, Lisa. And you don't remember me because of the car accident. Your mom and I had already split up so I thought it would be easier for you both if I just let you forget." Dean wasn't sure if he should continue after dropping that bombshell.

"What?" Several voices said at once. Claire's eyes went wide as she looked between Dean and her boyfriend. She started to see them both differently. They had the same cheeks, the same chin, the same taste in cars and music. "Oh holy fuck," she said. She looked at Dean who was on the verge of a panic attack. "You're Ben's real dad!"

Ben stood up fast enough to turn his chair over. Dean stood to reach for him but he pulled away. Ben stormed outside and sat on the front step. Dean gave him a few minutes before following. 

"I didn't know. You were about 8 years old the first time I met you. I did the math and asked your mom but she insisted that it wasn't me and she didn't want me back in her life. I got out of the life, looked her up, tried to make a real go of things. She wasn't happy, though. She was always waiting for the life to call me back and it did. And you both got hurt because of it. I realized Lisa was right and you would never be okay if I was a part of your lives. The hardest thing I ever did, and I've made impossible choices, was to give you up. Your mom is a great woman. She did right by you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Dean leaned back on the door. He said his piece and all he could do was wait for the reaction. If Ben was truly like him he should brace himself for a punch before the verbal assault. After a few minutes he realized the kid had more self control than he had at that age.

"So you think we should give it up?" Ben said without turning to look at Dean.

"I don't know. You're not me. And Claire gets the final say in this no matter what. You gotta respect that." 

"I do. I guess I just want to step up and be there. Claire and I both know how it feels to not have a dad around. Now here you both are across the table from us...together and at least her situation made sense. Her dad's gay and got tired of living a lie. Huh, guess that's why it didn't work out with my mom either." Ben let himself have a soft laugh. 

Dean smiled. Definitely his kid. "You wanna go back in and calm your girlfriend down?" Ben stood and turned to face Dean. "Yeah, she might start throwing punches."

Jody came to look them both over. "Well, no black eyes so I assume you used your big boy words." She ushered them back to the dining room.

Claire was sitting with her face in her hands. Cas was gently rubbing her back. "This is so fucked up," she said. "I'm knocked up by my step-brother." Cas got up and whispered to Dean, "We need to talk." Dean hated that sentence. The relationship killer. He was reluctant to follow to the kitchen.

"I want to adopt the baby. We can't physically have a child of our own but this one is part you and part me. It's us. They aren't ready for this. They can still go to school and we can do this. You're so good with kids and I can learn. Just...think about it. It's all I've been thinking about since Jody said Claire is pregnant." Cas sounded like he was pleading with Dean. It wasn't what Dean had expected to hear at all. He hugged Cas and promised to think about it as an option for Claire. He said it was okay to mention it as long as they made it clear it was just in the talking stages. Cas took it as a win.

Jody had been floored by all the information she'd been forced to process in the last few days. She was glad she wasn't left alone to deal with it, though. Now poor Ben wasn't alone either if he gave Dean a chance. She didn't sign up for any of this but life happens and you deal with it. 

Claire and Ben were left alone in the dining room to talk privately. Alex slipped away to her room. Sam wasn't sure what role he had to play in all this except to support his brother. He finished off the wine with Jody.

"Um...can we start our family meeting again?" Claire called. "Assemble the Avengers?" The adults shuffled back and all eyes fell on her.

"Ben and I aren't ready to be parents so that leaves us with two options. Ben thinks we should seriously consider an open adoption where we still get pictures and visits and I'm kind of leaning that way too. So, what do you guys think?"

Cas looked over at Dean and he knew how badly he wanted this. Part of him did, too. Seeing Ben all grown up and knowing he only got one short year with him made him yearn for a second chance. They were older, they could buy a house, get real jobs, make a real family for the baby. And their kids would be a part of its life. Dean let out a heavy sigh.

"What about us?" Dean felt Cas' hand slip into his. "Grandparents do this sort of thing all the time, right?" Dean knew he and Cas weren't shining examples of parents but as he looked around the room he realized this was the village. This was the village it took to raise a baby. Cas looked at him like he loved him more than oxygen.

"You have time to decide, you know. We're just talking. No pressure. We just want you to consider us ," Cas added.  
Claire and Ben looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, let's work it out," she said.

  
***

  
As much as Dean hated leaving the bunker, he never realized how much he loved home renovation. Cas got a job as a Theology professor with some less than legit credentials. Dean spent his time preparing their three bedroom ranch style home in Sioux Falls. Sam was invited to move in with them but he rented a room over the bar he worked at to give them space. He helped Dean sometimes when he was off.

Dean and Cas had also made their relationship official with a Justice of the Peace in Jody's living room. The misters Winchester were the ideal middle-aged, middle-class Mid-western couple about to welcome a baby into their lives.

They told Claire they wanted to be surprised with the sex when the baby was born. They argued over nursery colors until they just went with a pale green with baby animals. They had gone overboard with onesies and socks and other cute things. Every time they shopped they always found something that would be "perfect for the baby." Now in the final days of Claire's pregnancy they were constantly checking their phones for the call. Dean predicted three in the morning. It was more like three in the afternoon.

Cas was in class when Dean called him. He left his teaching assistant in charge and rushed to the hospital. Sam was with Dean doing yard work when the call came so Dean grabbed the car seat and let Sam drive. 

Since only one could be in the delivery room Jody was the designated birthing coach. Ben sat with with in the waiting room and they were all bundles of nerves. They were warned it could take hours so Sam dozed in and out. The narcoleptic moose could nap anywhere. Dean and Ben talked. They'd taken the time to get to know each other better in the past few months.

Ben had told Lisa about finding his dad and how it was really a small world that he was married to Claire's dad. She was pissed at first but eventually got on board with the open adoption. Dean and Cas had met her for coffee and assured her she was welcome to visit her grandchild and be a part of their lives. She was still foggy on Dean but seeing him happy with Cas helped her accept what he said about them not working out. Ben called her and she would be there tomorrow but not for the birth.

It was nearing midnight. Ben was worried about how long it was taking even though everyone assured him someone would come out and tell them if something was going wrong. Sam had offered to make a food run even if they weren't exactly hungry. At least he came back with better coffee.

At a quarter till two Jody finally came through the double doors in pink scrubs. The four men stood, anxious to hear the news.

"Ben, she's fine but exhausted. The baby is fine and perfectly healthy. Seven pounds, 8 ounces, 20 inches long."

"So do we have an RC or a CR? You're killing us here," Dean said. They had decided on Robert Charles or Charlie Roberta. 

Jody smiled wide at them. "It's a Charlie!" 

Dean and Cas were crying and laughing and getting multiple hugs. Jody told them they could go see the baby through the nursery window but Claire had to be moved to recovery before they could see her. They already had their wristbands so Dean and Cas went to see their baby girl.

There were only three babies in the nursery at that hour. Two boys and their Charlie. She was so beautiful. Thick dark hair. Squirming in her blanket. She was perfect. They couldn't wait to hold her. 

"Is one of you the father?" A nurse asked through the speaker. "We both are. We're the adoptive parents." Cas answered. They held up their bands for her to see. She pointed to another door and buzzed them in. They each got a paper gown and hat and argued over who got to hold her first. Cas ceded to Dean but couldn't stop counting her fingers and toes the whole time Dean had her. Dean fussed over her when it was Cas' turn. They only had about 30 minutes with her before the nurse told them she needed to check vitals and feed her. It was hard saying goodnight to her but if everything looked good she could go home with them in a couple days. 

Ben was sitting next to Claire, holding her hand. She looked so much older. Ben did too. They were forever changed, no longer kids. 

"Did you see her?" Claire asked weakly.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Dean kissed her forehead. "You did real good, kid. She's perfect. There's just no words for how much you and what you did mean to us. Did you get to see her?"

Claire cried softly. "We decided not to. Not yet. It's going to be easier to see her as yours instead of ours if we just come see her in a few days at your house." 

"Claire, our counselor suggested..." Cas was cut off.

"We know, but I need to do what feels right for me and that's to wait. I don't need to be the one to hand her over to you. I want to visit you and have you let me hold your baby."

"You good with that, Ben?" Dean asked. His son had been quiet.

"Yeah, I'm good with that. It makes more sense to us that way." 

Dean and Cas hugged them both and left to let Claire get some rest. Tomorrow they would sign their final adoption papers and the next day Charlie would come home.

  
***

  
"Are they on their way? Did you clean the spit up off the sofa?" Dean called from the kitchen. The past two weeks had been a flurry of diapers, creams, formula, vomit, and forty-five minute naps. They had done their best to get showered and get Charlie bathed and ready for visitors. It was up to Cas to clean up the living room while he fed the princess. 

"They're in the driveway. And I put a throw over it because it was still damp from the spray." Cas answered. He opened the door and welcomed Ben and Claire. It was their first time actually meeting the baby. Dean was still cradling her and giving her a bottle when he can out of the kitchen. Claire started crying.

"I was right," she sniffled. "She's yours. She looks just like you both." Cas pulled her close. She had let him hug her a lot more often lately. He wasn't her dad but he was a person she learned to love. He guided her down onto the sofa so Dean could hand her the baby.

"Hi Charlie. I'm Claire and this is Ben. You've got some pretty awesome dads, huh?" She smiled when she looked up at Dean, "Thank you."

"No, kiddo, thank you."


End file.
